haydeefandomcom-20200213-history
Haydee (Game)
This article is about the game. Go here for the character herself. ' Haydee' is a Metroidvania third-person-shooter developed by Haydee Interactive. After being greenlit, it was released on Steam for 15 dollars on September 26, 2016. It can be bought here. Protagonist See full article The player controls Haydee, a cybernetically modified/manufactured human female, that works her way through the game by solving puzzles, exploring the environment and defending against any hostile enemies in her way. Haydee has several options available to her as to how exactly she accomplishes these, including deduction/brute force against puzzles, calculated/blind exploration or evasion/destruction of enemies. Gameplay From the game's Store Page description on Steam: "Haydee" is a hardcore old-style metroidvania mixed with modern-day third person shooter and platformer mechanics. You will control Haydee - half-human, half-robot character in search of her way out of strange artificial complex full of traps, pain and depression. No casual stuff awaits you. There is no "X to win". Your gun, your instincts and your logic are your only friends. Don't drop your guard, conserve ammo and collect items on this long journey. Be vigilant, be sharp, be ready. '' ''Be good. '' ''Be Haydee. Key features: *''Large complex to explore. 6 gameplay sections. 160 rooms.'' *''No regeneration. Use medkits.'' *''No checkpoints. Use save stations and diskettes.'' *''All items are hidden. Explore.'' *''Limited inventory. 9 slots for your pleasure.'' *''Hardcore gameplay. You will fail. A lot.'' *''No handholding. Act on your own.'' *''This game won’t tire to kill you. Be persistent.'' Note that the description of Haydee as a "long journey" is inaccurate. One of the Achievements is awarded for completing the entire game in under an hour. Content Locations See full list Being part of the Metroidvania genre, Haydee is split into six distinct sections - each with its own unique colour, music, difficulty and gameplay to make them memorable and introduce variety into the game. * The White Zone - Serves as the tutorial and introduction to the game's mechanics. * The Green Zone - Contains many puzzles to test a player's intelligence. * The Red Zone - Very large and diverse to allow freedom of exploration . * The Yellow Zone - Has many unique features to create a very distinct and alien experience. * The Blue Zone - A difficult gauntlet where the player must sustain themselves on limited resources while constantly pushing forward. * The Black Zone - Swarmed with enemies and low on items, the most unforgiving section of the game requires the player to use all of their previous experience to avoid many quick and merciless deaths. Items Although rare, the player can and must find many resources scattered around the game. These are necessary for survival, making scavenging and exploration key objectives to always be kept in mind. Every item can be sorted into one of four categories: * Consumables - One-use items which are needed to sustain the player throughout the course of the game. * Keycards - Colour-coded items required to open previously-inaccessible doors. * Wearables - Worn equipment that improves Haydee's abilities considerably. * Tools - Utility items used to allow greater access to the complex, opening new routes to explore. * Weapons - Lethal weapons needed to destroy the numerous opponents encountered in the game. Enemies Players are of course not allowed to wander through the game completely unopposed; two varieties of lethal, mechanical brawlers will attempt to pursue and kill Haydee on sight, leading to many tense moments during playthroughs. Despite only two models existing, each location uses its enemies very differently to keep feelings of repetition down and make each encounter memorable - and deadly if not reacted to appropriately. * The Walker - A slow but powerful and durable enemy capable of dealing lethal damage to unaware players. * The Slasher - A fast but weak and brittle enemy, considerably more threatening than a Walker due to its high speed and small frame making headshots difficult. Weapons Haydee herself has access to distinctive ranged weapons to take down these enemies before they close in, as the lack of any melee attack makes this an almost guaranteed death. All firearms are perfectly accurate and deal high damage, but have high recoil/kick and sparse ammunition to make precise headshots a necessity. * The Pistol - A dependable sidearm with comparatively common ammunition and low recoil, an ideal choice throughout the entire game. * The Magnum - An extremely powerful weapon capable of stopping enemies dead in their tracks, but afflicted by a slow fire-rate and poor ammo efficiency. * The Sub-Machine Gun - A fast firing, low-maintenance defensive weapon that can clear out a group of charging enemies in seconds. * The Proximity Mine - The most powerful but most challenging tool available to a player; foresight or memory are needed to effectively utilise the lethal power of the low-radius mines, which can kill anything careless enough to trigger them - including Haydee herself. Beta content See full article Various mechanics were removed from the final version of Haydee, including player models, weapons and enemies.Category:Browse